User blog:Applepie0127/My Warmasters ranking
Applepies warmasters ranking WIP 10 Warmaster Barbael Barbael is one of the only fire deniers in the game, he has one of the fastest speed in the game(3775), but his only has 1 deny effect, and that is total blind, total blind is the worst deny effect in the game, it is easy to counter(for example an extra turn skill and support skill) it is kind of like the old possesion, he has multiple aoe total blind and even trait disable, but again tb is the worst kind of deny, it is abselutly useless on defence. But he do has some dots that he can apply and also he can remove negative effects from his allies as a denier, his trait is tough, area damage increase. he also has a nice life of around 41k, his cooldowns are also quite high(like most of the wms) 9 Warmaster zahra Zahra is a really under rated nature monster, a lot of peoples hate her for her skills since they are not as good as other warmaster, but she is still one of the best nature monsters, the thing that make her really shines is her trait, tough, status caster: immune to tourture, and 50% total life increase, her trait is really good when paired with tanks, her stats are not that great compare to other warmasters, her speed is nice(3542) but she has a life of 34985 and a power of 3337, but her life is actually higher if her trait is active, her skills includes aoe 100% damage mirror, aoe tourture immunity, special and nature weakness, aoe botanophobic shield, she can remove all negative effects from her allies(0 stamina cost) and she also has a tt which removes negative effect and give precision to one ally. She also has the essence slot mening if she die she can revive with uriels essence. One of her weakness is her high cooldowns 8 Warmaster necro Warmaster necros skills are also not that good, his also famous for his high cooldown and high stamina cost, but he has a really good trait and multiple revival skills and et skills, his trait is tough, immune to possesion and corruption to all allies, and anticepation, possesion is one of the most used deny form in the game, and in the dark catogory so many monsters have it, also immune to corruption is good against pumpseed, he has 2 skills that can reivive his allies, one that revive one with full hp, double damage and a extra turn, the other one revive all his allies with 50% hp, but that skill cost 133 stamina, and the first revival skill i mentioned cost 56 stamina, he has 2 extra turn skills apart from his revival one, one of them give him self a extra turn, it also removes his negative effect, the skill is spamable and has a acepteble stamina cost(29) the other one is just a extra turn skill that does not give any effects, but it can be good for him because he also has anticepation, he also has 3 life steal moves. Even though his stamina cost is extreamly high, you can use the supercharged amulet for him and even a canes of atlantis, which can make up the extream high stamina cost he has 7 Warmaster babari 6 Warmaster 5 Warmaster 4 Warmaster 3: Warmaster Sherezar One of the best deniers in the game, there is one reason why i ranked him 1 slot below ragnarok(they are pretty much same level for me but raggy is a tiny bit better) He can remove all effects from all of the monsters in 1 skill while gaining 1 extra turn, he can remove positive from all of the enemies while apply positive effects block he has aoe cda, an aoe random control skill which also apply a random dot to all the enemies also applying a random positive to all allies, he can also apply curse to the enemies, deactive all cooldowns on your team(the skill also does 50 aoe damage) His trait is tough, aoe true vison and sc: aoe cooldown protection, with true vison his attack will be hitting most of the times, he can also revive him self with uriel essence, his speed stat is 3575 which is highest amoung deniers, but he has some major issues, one being that he can not do any damage to area dodge monsters, the best thing he can to dodge area is a single cda, he also does not has any trait disable, so monsters with control immunity can deal with him very well(such as ugluk and hookuai) and there are a lot of these kind of monsters in the game right now, he also has high cooldowns(but he got cda protection so unless it get removed he wont get denied by cda) 2:Warmaster Ragnarok By far the most versatile monster in the game, has the accese to all elements, its a really close one between him and sherezar, he can control, give his allies skill mirror, life regen, damage mirror, immune to control and more, has accese to a lot of dots, also has 3 extra turn skill, one of them removes all negative effects and give 100% life and stamina to 1 monster, he can also resurect 1 monster with 50% life gives double damage and a extra turn, he also can remove all his allies negative effects while healing them and giving him self evasion. One of his skill also removes 75% of a monsters hp which is a great counter to tanks(but it has a huge stamina cost) His trait is hardend, anticepation, true vison(so its really hard for him to miss) and sc: aoe random wm sc, his skils and sc make battles with him really unpredictable, also his stats are some of the best in the game with a speed of a fast denier and his power is even really good for a attacker and even a decent life for a tank, his in 6 books and dominate in all of them, so if u are doing bad in war, this is the perfect monster to get. One of his cons is no aoe moves, and has 2 turn cooldown on most of his skill. 1:Warmaster thalassa Warmaster thalassa is the best monster in the game, its not even close between her and any other monsters, she can trait disable, remove positive apply mega freeze and freeze haters to her allies, she can remove the trait of the enemy and gain a extra turn, she can also remove positive and get a turn, she counters, mega taunt, taunt and dodge area bases, her mega freeze skill removes positve and trait on one enemy before she mega freezes all, Her speed stat is 3542 which is still really fast, and has a tanky life, her trait is tough, immune to freeze(aoe) and sc: aoe maximum stamina increase, the aoe maximum stamina increase make up one of her few cons which is high stamina cost, another one of her con is high cooldown Category:Blog posts